Pan
by nena101ism
Summary: Its about a guy named Duncan who gets transported to the DBZ world, Pan being her kick ass self starts to get a little friendly to this new earthling. This story is about Pan having to share two mates. Duncan and her Prince Trunks


"Come on, run. I have to run faster!" I yelled as I felt the heat wave of the flames behind me getting stronger.

Faster! Faster!

That's all I kept thinking to myself, I have to live, I just have too. As I ran I saw a door to my left, I flung myself towards the door. I opened the it, and then slammed it shut, since I did not want the fire to come in. I was looking around to find a way out of this hell hold. As I was looking I found this weird looking thing, kind of looked like a container, with a button that stuck out. I don't know if I should press it or not. After a moment of debating with myself as too press it or not, I've decided that I wanted to press the button.

As I pressed the button, I saw a lot of colors that started to form in front of me. Swirling around me until I saw a bright white light it looked like it was coming towards me, going to swallow me up.

"Ahhh!"

I screamed so loudly my throat started to burn, I felt myself getting lifted off the ground and I was going towards the white light. I tried to move my legs but I couldn't. It was getting hard for me to breath now. I shut my eyes tightly, for I didn't want to see what was happening. I was scared, that I was going to die.

I gasped as I felt a sharp pain go threw my back. After a few moments I decided to open my eyes to see if I actually died or not, as I looked around my I see that I sitting on grass and there tress, as I looked in front of me I saw a house made out of wood.

'Maybe I could hang out in there, or maybe people live there, they can help me.' I thought to myself.

As I was getting up I saw a figure flying in the air. A girl figure.

"Wait is she flying!?"

It's a good thing the girl didn't see me, who knows what she could of done to me. I watched her go by me, she must of be daydreaming or something cause she still didn't see me. Good.

I started to walk towards the house now, the house didn't look like it would give out on itself, it looked well build by someone who knew what he or she were doing. I walked to the door, and knocked. I waited a minute or so, and I women who looked to be in her mid 40s came out with a smile.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" She asked me

"Yes, can you please tell me where I'm at?" I asked her with a smile, I didn't want to be rude to someone who is helping me out.

"Oh yes, well at mount pao". (I don't know if that's how you spell it :P)

I've never heard of that place before. So I asked her "Where In mount pao?"

"In Japan." She said

"Japan! How did I get to Japan!" I screamed, how the hell did I get over here, I was working when a fire started and then I came over here. After I pressed that button. May be that was it, the thing I pressed. May be it's still at the place where I was at.

I looked over to the woman, and she had a confused face.

"Thank you." I still don't want to be rude to her, she just helped me out. I then ran to the place. I looked for half an hour and I still couldn't find it. This sucks, how am I suppose to go home. I then started to walk towards the house again, I knocked the door opened so fast, The woman looked mad for some reason, but that all went away when she saw it was me.

"Oh hi there again. Do you need help again?" She asked me with the same smile on.

"Is there a place near by where I could stay?" I asked her, I still had a bit of money in my wallet. I had enough to pay for 3 months bill, that's just enough time to find a home and a job.

She looked at me and said "You can stay here for a bit, just until you get but up on your feet." What! Did she just say that I could stay? This is amazing, how could she be this kind to me? She doesn't even know me. I looked at her with a surprised face.

"Can I really stay here? I don't want to be burden or anything."

"Oh nonsense, we have plenty of room in this house." She told me.

"Oh thank you so very much." I told her with a huge grin on. She smiles back at me and lets me in the house. It's bigger then it looks, then from outside.

"Just go up stairs and the door at the end of the hall to your right, you should be all right there." She said still with the smile on. I smile at her and go up stairs to see the new room I'll be stay in for the next few weeks, it shouldn't take me too long to find a new house and job. As I was walking I heard the water I'm guessing from the kitchen go on, may be going to make dinner. I walk to my room and turn on the lights. The room looks cozy and warm, I walk to a door and open it, to see that here is some clothes in here. May be people are invited a lot or come a lot. I looked at the clothes to see if there where some what my size, and the great thing was that they were my size, I grabbed some clothes out and go to the other door in the room, open it, I guess I was right at guessing that it was the bathroom. I saw a cabin I opened it and there were towels in it. I grabbed one and I put the clothes and towel on the sink. I took a 30 minute shower, I was in my new room getting dressed and I was walking out of the door when I heard the front door close.

"Where have you been young lady?" The lady shouted to someone, I was getting close to the stairs when I heard the other voice say

"I was thinking." The new voice said. Wonder what she thought about all this time.

"Was it about the kids at your school?" The woman didn't sound mad anymore. Wow I really need to know her name. I forgot to ask her, her name, I forgot to tell her my name. I started to walk down the stairs, I came to a stop when I saw whom the woman was talking too. It was the same girl who was flying in the air. Oh my god SHE lives here. Oh god what am I going to do? I cant live here if she is. Oh just calm down, what harm can she do. All she doing was flying, no harm done right. I was already down the stairs when I really got to see the girl looked like, and she's no young girl, she seem to be my age may be 23 or 24, so when the woman said school she probably met collage.

The girl, um sorry woman looked so gorgeous, an wonderful body. Her breast was a C cup and her ass was wonderful, another good thing her hips didn't come out just her ass. Perfect.

The way she was dressed, she didn't seem like the girly type. More like a tomboy, wearing baggy sweatpants and a tight T-shirt that kind of rind up her stomach a little, the sneaks no boots she ware told me that she met business. Mental note: Don't mess with her.

I see her head turn and face me "Hi my name is Duncan, I'm sorry I haven't told you before." I told the woman and I'm guessing her daughter.

"Oh, yes I have forgotten to tell you my name also. My name is Videl Son and this is my daughter Pan Son." Videl said

"Very nice to meet you Pan." She turns to me just stares at me, doesn't say anything at all. Oh great just my luck

Pan turns to her mother, while pointing at me and ask, "Who is this?"

"He just said his name is Duncan, Pan are you not listening?" Videl ask

"Oh no, its all right." I say with my hands up. Just then the door opens again this time it's a man.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" The man said

"Oh Gohan, it's okay this mans name is Duncan, he's going to stay here for a while until he finds himself a new house and job." Videl tells this Gohan, they have such weird names. I'm not about to judge them over their names.

"Hello daddy, I'm going to Capsule Corp." Pan yells as she goes out the door.

"Hey wait! Damn it, why does she always do this, and it's a school night." Gohan said.

"Oh, just leave her alone dear, she'll be back." Videl tells Gohan. Hmmm I wonder what's Capsule Corp.


End file.
